


One Year Difference

by TokiKurp



Series: Tiny!Semi [28]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Child!Semi, M/M, happy birthday bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: How much a year can make. One year ago today, Bokuto played with Eita on the living room floor instead of going out. But today, the child sat on his Father's shoulder on the way to his birthday dinner. Singing “Happy Birthday” as they passed by strangers on the streets without a care in the world.





	One Year Difference

“Alright and as a reminder, rest up for tomorrow’s game!” It was the end of training and the day before the national team’s next game, the coach made sure to remind all of them to rest up well for tomorrow. They didn’t need someone to get hurt the day before a game (especially an important player). “Okay, that’s all I have for today. Would anyone like to bring up any valid points or important announcements, that I’ve missed?”   
  
“Yeah, you missed something,” Kuroo spoke up as he stood from his seat, clearing his voice. “Gentlemen! We prepared these past few days for tomorrow’s game against France. Now I know we are all looking forward to seeing them again. Like you, I hope we will come out of tomorrow’s game with a victory. But there is something we all must do before then, that is very important! What is that, you say?”    
  
The middle blocker placed his hand onto Bokuto’s head, “Twenty-eight years ago, this man was born!”   
  
“HAPPY BIRTHDAY BOKUTO!!” Terushima and Noya shouted. The two pulled out party poppers, confetti falling onto the laughing wing spiker’s hair.   
  
“Of course. How could I forget.” The coach sighed while shaking his head, but he chuckled at the same time. “Happy birthday, Bokuto.”   
  
“Ah, thanks guys!” The birthday boy smiled as he ruffled his hair to get all the confetti out of it.   
  
“How does it feel to be closer to the big three zero?” Daishou asked after the players were finally dismissed for the day. Bokuto laughed at the question, shoving his hands into the jacket he wore as the group walked toward the exit.    
  
“Not much different from when I turned twenty-seven. But hey, as long as I have energy to keep up with the kiddo, then that’s all that matters!”    
  
“Or ya know, energy for the bedroom action.” Terushima smirked, leaning against the wing spiker. One of the players whistled from the back.    
  
“Whoa there! It’s getting steamy in here!” Kuroo called out with a laugh.   
  
“What are the plans for tonight?” Daichi asked as he pushed aside a few members, trying to calm things down before the group made it outside.    
  
“Ah you know, I’m not sure!” Bokuto stated with a matter of fact tone. “Keiji hasn’t mentioned any birthday plans for tonight. But to be honest, I wouldn’t mind not doing anything. I mean, I have everything I’ve ever wanted. I have my dream job, a gorgeous house, I’m married to the man of my dreams and I have a son.”   
  
The wing spiker chuckled as the group exited the building, “My life is amazing and I couldn’t ask for anything-”   
  
“DADDY!!” Everyone looked into the direction of a cheerful voice, that rang out. Eita was rushing up to the group with his arms held up as he approached Bokuto.   
  
“HEY, HEY, HEY! IT’S MY LITTLE MAN!” The wing spiker called out as he eagerly met the little boy half way. The child was scooped up into Bokuto’s arms, where he hugged around his neck. “What are you doing here, sports?!”   
  
“To greet Daddy because it’s Daddy’s birthday! Happy birthday Daddy!!” Eita smiled big at his father. The team awed at the precious moment between father and son as Akaashi walked up.   
  
“We wanted to surprise you.” Akaashi smiled as Bokuto opened one of his arms up to his husband. “Happy birthday, Kotarou.”   
  
“And surprised I am!” The wing spiker smiled as he kissed his husband’s cheek.   
  
“Daddy, we gonna go eat!” Eita announced.   
  
“We are?” Bokuto asked as the child nodded. “Are you treating Daddy?”   
  
“Yeah!” Of course, the little one didn’t realizing that his father was asking if he was paying for their meal.   
  
“Really now, kiddo? How about you treat Uncle Kuroo, too?” The middle blocker asked with a smirk.   
  
“It’s Daddy’s birthday, Uncle Tetsu!” Eita exclaimed as he crossed his arms with a small pout. “You don’t get a treat until your birthday!”   
  
“That’s right, Eita. You tell Uncle Tetsu who’s birthday it is!” Daichi laughed as he crossed his arms too.   
  
“Alright, alright. I guess I’ll have to wait to get treated by my beloved nephew in November. Just six days after your birthday to celebrate mine!” Kuroo dramatically sighed.   
  
“Mommy said we gonna go eat at your favorite place!” Eita said, ignoring Kuroo altogether, which the middle blocker called out (but Eita ignored him again).   
  
“Oh? Does that mean we’re going to go eat grilled meat?”   
  
“Yes, it does.” Akaashi confirmed with a nod. “Your parents will be meeting up with us.”   
  
“Well, then let’s head there now! You know how much I love my grilled meat!” Bokuto exclaimed as he put Eita on his shoulders. “Later guys! Thanks for the birthday wishes!”   
  
“Remember to rest up after you eat!” Daichi called out to the wing spiker, who waved him off.   
  
“Don’t get too steamy in the bedroom and pull something!” Terushima laughed, dodging an incoming slap from Iwaizumi. “The kid doesn’t even know what that means!”   
  
On the way to the restaurant, Eita kept sing “Happy Birthday” and patting Bokuto’s head; the couple holding hands tight as they listened.   
  
“This is a much more active birthday then last year, isn’t it Kotarou?” Akaashi asked with a chuckle.   
  
“It sure is. But I wouldn’t trade either year for anything. Besides, I like having my own personal singer!” The wing spiker smiled as they listened to Eita sing.   
  
“I agree. I wouldn’t trade them either.”   
  
How much a year can make. One year ago today, Bokuto played with Eita on the living room floor instead of going out. But today, the child sat on his Father's shoulder on the way to his birthday dinner. Singing “Happy Birthday” as they passed by strangers on the streets without a care in the world.   
  
One year can make a big difference.

**Author's Note:**

> It's crazy to think that one year ago today, I posted the very first Tiny!Semi oneshot. I didn't expect to have written almost 30 oneshots and I didn't expect so many people to read this series. But today, 28 oneshots, 33 series bookmark & 17,000+ hits, I'm speechless. I didn't really expect to have kept writing this series, but here we are. 
> 
> A massive thank you to everyone who has read the series from the beginning or has just found it, to people who have commented, who have left suggestions and have bookmarked, thank you. I seriously cannot thank any of y'all enough for helping make this series grow into what it is now. 
> 
> As usual, thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this, why not leave a comment or kudo because they really do make my day. And they motivate me to write more cuteness of this precious family! If you have a suggestion for an adventure Akaashi, Bokuto, and Semi can do next, please leave in the comments blow!
> 
> Thank you again and I will see you sometime in October!
> 
> Come talk to me over at Tumblr at TokiKurp ♡


End file.
